kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassima
Cassima is the Queen of the Land of the Green Isles, and the wife of Alexander. She is the beautiful daughter of King Caliphim and Queen Allaria of the Land of the Green Isles. She was kidnapped by the wizard Mordack sometime between KQ IV and KQ V. Alexander later traveled to the Land of the Green Isles during KQ VI in order to find her. Background King Caliphim and Queen Allaria had waited many years to have a child. When Cassima was born, she was their pride and joy. As she grew, she was groomed to be the next ruler of the kingdom. When she was still young, her father employed Vizier Alhazred, who convinced him knowledge and fine-sounding ideas. This allowed Caliphim to spend time with his wife and new daughter. Alhazred had his eye on the young girl.Jollo: "Well, he's had his eye on Cassima ever since she was a young girl. And she IS the only thing between him and the throne." Her father thought he would make a good son and a husband for Cassima. Queen Allaria and Cassima would travel on the ferry around the islands, they went visiting to care for the needy and keep up friendly relations around the islands.Hassan (KQ6):"" Around the time that the feuding began around the islands, she and the queen were received a bit coldly while visiting one of the islands. Cassima was upset, and wondered who was spreading the lies between the islands. But there were no answers.Hassan (KQ6):"" Some time later, Alhazred's friend Mordack, saw Cassima he wanted to marry her and bring her to his island. She refused and her father agreed with her. His refusal angered Mordack so much that he stole her there anyways, taking her to his castle on board his pet Roc, and put her to work as a scullery girl. He vowed to never let her go, and that she would remain a scullery girl until she married him. While there she had no friends except the beastly Dink and Sam. Later she met King Graham, when he had entered the castle to find his family. She was scared of him at first, but warmed up to him after he returned her locket which had ended up in the Roc's nest. After learning his plight, she pointed him to the castle laboratory where she had seen the jar holding his family. She even assisted him by helping him escape the castle's dungeon and leading him back to the basement through the labyrinth. In the process of saving his family, he rescued her. She and Prince Alexander met for the first time and he fell immediately in love with her; unbeknownst to him, she too felt the same. At Graham's request, the good wizard Crispin teleported her back home to the Land of the Green Isles, but after talking to some of her friends, and mysterious correspondence with Alexander, she later discovered that her parents had died. Cassima went into seclusion, and was locked in her tower for nearly a year, seeing no one. She was all alone in the tower, and the servants who attended her were mute.KQC4E, 250 Later, Alexander saw in the magic mirror that Cassima was locked in a tower and that he must rescue her. He made the journey to the Land of the Green Isles. There he discovered that Cassima's was being forced to marry Alhazred, the royal vizier, and that her kingdom is in disarray due to the deaths of the king and queen and the feuding of the islands. Alexander traveled to each of the isles to gain any support he could; along the way, he gained many items to help him get his way to Cassima. Via her pet nightingale, Sing-Sing, Alexander was also able to to send several gifts to Cassima to alert her of his presence: his insignia ring, a love poem, and a rose. Cassima, in turn, sent him her hair ribbon (which had a strand of hair he used for a spell), and a letter from her. With a spell, Alexander snuck into the Castle of the Crown, and found a secret passage. There, he found a hole in the wall to Cassima's room and they happily reunited. Alexander was able to give her a dagger, just in case she needed it to protect herself. He was able to stop the wedding, where Shamir, Alhazred's genie had assumed her form, and chased Alhazred to the top of one of the towers. There, Cassima was tied up. She was able to cut the ropes with her dagger, and then stabbed Alhazred in the shoulder while he and Alexander were sword-fighting. Alexander and Cassima declared their love for each other, kissing each other at the top of the tower, Alexander asked for her hand in marriage. The following week they prepared for the event a week later. With the djinn at her command, the Princess Cassima repaired many of the wrongs Alhazred had done to her people. She had Shamir repair the ferry, and re-establish communication among the islands. With aid of Shamir, Cassima was able to transport Alexander's family to witness the wedding.KQC, 4th Edition, 312 The ceremony united the Land of Green Isles and the Kingdom of Daventry in marriage.KQC, 4th Edition, 312 Following the wedding Cassima's resurrected parents named Alexander and Cassima the King and Queen of the Land of the Green Isles. She is the queen of both the Isle of the Crown and the Land of the Green Isles. She helps rule from the Emerald Throne and the Castle of the Crown and is now bringing order from the chaos left by the evil vizier's regency.KQC, 4th Edition, 39 Personality and traits Cassima is a lovely young girl, who has long raven-black hair, olive skin, and flashing green eyes.Narrator (KQ5):"A lovely girl with long black hair, olive skin, and flashing green eyes..." Even though Mordack forced her to wear rags, her beauty nevertheless still shown through.Though wearing rags, her beauty nevertheless shines through. She is said to be gorgeous and beautiful, but it's a natural 'imperfect' beauty.She was as beautiful as any other of her majestic race, but Alexander's heart was filled with the dear imperfect face of Cassima.Alexander looks with longing at the fair Cassima. She's even more beautiful than he remembered. As the princess of the Kingdom of the Green Isles, she was kidnapped by Mordack and enslaved in his castle as a scullery maid. This experience is quite similar to what befell Alexander-Gwydion, and probably explains the instant bond that formed between the two when they met. They had love for each other at first sight.KQC2E, 448Okay, Cassima. Let's send you home first. Wasn't that the Land of the Green Isles?" 27 "Yes, that's right! I can't wait to see my parents again! Good-bye, Alexander. Perhaps we'll meet again.""My Lady. I am deeply in your debt and I will make it up to you. With your permission, I'd like to travel to the Land of the Green Isles to see you."KQC2E, pg When they finally calmed, Graham introduced all to Cassima, who had saved his life in the dungeon. They thanked her with new hugs and kisses. Alexander was especially grateful for the pretty maiden's aid in setting them free. To the surprise of all, he begged leave to visit her on the Green Isles. She blushed, then accepted. Hugging Valanice closer, Graham had new visions of grandchildren. She stood up to Mordack with the support of her father, and refused his hand in marriage. The thought of marrying such an evil Wizard was revolting to her, as she hated him so much."My name is Princess Cassima from the Kingdom of the Green Isles. My father, the King, employs a horrible Vizier who befriended Mordack. When Mordack saw me, he immediately wished to marry me and bring me here." "Naturally I refused and my father agreed with me. But our refusal angered him so much that he stole me here anyway, and put me to work as a scullery girl." 4 "He says he will never let me go...that a scullery girl I will remain until I agree to marry him. But the thought revolts me! What am I to do?!""Why, this is mine. Where did you get it? I thought I had lost it when Mordack kidnapped me." She opened the locket and showed Graham the two portraits that it contained. "These are the likenesses of my parents, the rulers of the Green Isles. My name is Princess Cassima, and Mordack kidnapped me when I refused his offer of marriage. He transported me here and set me to work scrubbing floors and cleaning chamber pots until I accept his hand. It is something I will never do, so much do I hate him!" While in captivity, Cassima was extremely fearful and distrustful of men. She was apparently hurt in some way, by those she refers to as "THEM", Mordack's evil men (if she was molested or not is not clear)."Don't come near me! Leave me alone!" 1 "I would never hurt you. I'd like to help you." 2 "I don't believe you! You're probably one of...THEM!" 3 "I'm not; believe me." 4 "Just go away...pleasssee! I don't want to talk to you anymore.", "The young girl endlessly scrubs the hard floor. She doesn't pay any attention to Graham. 21 The poor girl cowers in the corner. It doesn't appear that she trusts Graham.", "Since the girl seems so frightened, Graham compassionately decides to leave her alone for now.", "Take that away from me! I don't want it!" Despite this she remained a pure maiden (meaning she was still a virgin).Cassima is depending on me. He had the strand of hair from a pure maiden, and he knew that Cassima was a maiden most pure. She was fearful enough that she remained cowered and frightened in the corner of the room.A lovely young girl with long black hair, olive skin, and flashing green eyes cowers, frightened, in the corner of the kitchen. Though wearing rags, her beauty nevertheless shines through.However, she was brave enough to speak up to them, and tell them to leave. She won't take anything they have to offer her.KQC2E, pg: "Please, be quiet. I won't hurt you." "You're one of Mordack's evil men. Stay away." The girl was terrified of Graham, and with constant, quick, fearful glances up at him, went back to her work. Graham could see that he must take another approach to overcome her fear.", "Perhaps a gift will calm her, he thought. "Here, take this. I won't hurt you. Please. I'm just trying to rescue my family." Reaching out to the scared girl, Graham offered her the locket, trying to convince herof his good intentions. As she saw it, her eyes widened with surprise and delight." After meeting Graham and Alexander, Princess Cassima, decided that all men aren't creeps after all.A_Summary_of_King%27s_Quest After finding out her parents were dead, and forced into seclusion she felt vulnerable and lonely."The vizier is capable of anything, and Cassima must be vulnerable and lonely right now." She spent most of her days crying."I couldn't agree with you more, Wolf! Who'd have thought we'd ever have to listen to Princess Cassima crying all day long...and be ordered to ignore it, yet? She is also dependable, and will loyally stand with those willing to help her, against her enemies once she knows they are trustworthy. She is willing to help them in any way she can."Yes, well...(sniff), I'll stand by you, King Graham. I'll help you if I can.", ""I would NEVER give you away. And I will help you in any way I can, kind sir."" Without thinking about her own safety, she bravely saved Graham's life after he was trapped in the dungeons."Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife, Queen Valanice; my daughter, Princess Rosella; and my son, Prince Alexander...who started this whole mess! All of you, this is Princess Cassima from the Land of the Green Isles. Without her, none of us would be standing here now. She bravely saved my life!"She told the king that she would help him any way she could, and he promised to free her if he defeated Mordack. She would never betray her friends (and was good at hiding existence of Graham from Mordack, and Alexander from Alhazred). She is apparently not afraid of monsters and beasts, as she was able to befriend Dink and Sam, and with their help explored the labyrinth of the castle, and finding a way out of Mordack's dungeon.From the labyrinth. I spend a lot of time down here, you know...with my friends." 5 "Friends?" 6 "Yes. Like Dink...and Sam. I don't know if you ever saw Sam or not. Anyway, I found this loose stone once that led here...to this cell. Now come on! You'd better get out of here!""Through the maze of course, King Graham. I have spent much time down here with Dink, my only friend. I discovered this secret way into the cell, and when l heard Mordack's henchman capture you, I rushed down here to let you out. Hurry, follow me." Crawling out behind Cassima, Graham found himself once again in Mordack's maze. She is pleased to see her friends, and always has a wide smile for them. After she knew she could trust Graham she was truly glad to see him.Princess Cassima (whom Graham now knows to have been stolen by Mordack from the Kingdom of the Green Isles), looks pleased to see him. She smiles in friendship.", "Princess Cassima looks glad to see Graham. Perhaps she feels he can help to get her off of this horrible island." She does have a certain level of skepticism and suspicion as she doesn't quite trust that Mordack was actually dead, and may have actually tricked Graham, despite Graham's indication that he was truly dead."Dead? Are you sure? Maybe he's only trying to trick you!"It was Cassima. She had watched the final battle from the shadows, and had come to see if Mordack were really dead. Graham assured her that he was, but was weeping because he had no way to help his family.Cassima (KQ6):(HORRIFIED) I can't believe it! I had my suspicions, but this confirms everything! Alexander, YOU must keep the letter. You might have a chance to show it to someone who can help you stop Alhazred. Just be careful, please." There is wisdom in her words and advice, if people but listen to what she has to say.KQC2E, pg Graham knew that her words were wise, and realized that he had to deal with the guard in some way to avoid being captured a second time. He moved back into the castle's corridors with more vigilance, and headed for the stairs going up. She showed compassion, in that she truly cared that Graham would be able to save his family."After all you've been through, there MUST be a way!" Princess Cassima is not the sort who leaves others to fight her battles, nor one to shirk one either.Princess Cassima is not the sort who leaves others to fight her battles, nor one to shirk one either. Working desperately with the dagger Alexander had given her, Cassima was able to free herself from the ropes which bound her. With an avenging shout, the princess attacked Alhazred from behind, drawing blood in some small recompense for all that Alhazred had shed.Dearest Alexander: I cannot believe you are here, my friend! Please, please be careful! Abdul isn't about to let anyone interfere with his plans. Watch out for Abdul's genie, Alexander, and do not do anything rash. I am not without resources, and I will prevail if I can only find some small means of defense. Do nothing to try to get to me. You must not be endangered again for my sake. Greatly in your family's debt, Cassima "Cassima thrusts the small dagger into Alhazred's shoulder with all her might!", "The vizier, distracted so well by Cassima's bravery, fails to watch the sword at his back--or the enraged prince who wields it!" She is charming, smart as a whip, kind and sweet.And Cassima's birth.... It would be hard to explain how long they had waited, how they had hoped for a child. She was such a charming little thing, smart as a whip, kind and sweet. She means everything to this kingdom, Alexander, and to me. I am so terribly worried about her." She has a good head on her shoulders."Still, she has always instinctively distrusted him. Cassima has a good head on her shoulders. I'd be surprised if she's truly fallen for his words of love." Titles *Princess Cassima *Queen Cassima *Cassima of the Green Isles Notes *Cassima knew about Daventry; "I think I know where that is! It's very far from my home, though. Ohhhhhhh!". She probably read the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles or learned of it from her father. *There was apparently communication between Alexander and Cassima between the time they met in Mordack's Island and before Alexander seeing her in the magic mirror, but how, or where or when is unknown. Nothing is at it appears, and little is known.KQC2E, 448 During these brief communications she was able to give further explanation as to how she lost her Locket, and she told him about Dink, and more about Mordack's Henchman. However they apparently never physically met during these 'communications' which might suggest, it could have been by letters. *Cassima was sequestered for 'six months' out of a 'year of mourning'. Or six months to a year. *There was an brief period between Cassima's return and being sequestered in mourning. It was during this time she had a chance to talk to Jollo and others in the castle (and was likely the time she had brief communication with Alexander as well although they only physically met the once). It was shortly before she learned of her parents' deathsJollo (KQ6): "Cassima told me about you when she arrived home!", "I saw her briefly when she first returned home." This would likely be no longer than a few days, perhaps a few weeks to a month or two at most. *Cassima had returned to the Green Isles a few weeks after her parent's deathJollo (KQ6): "You see, she arrived home a few weeks too late.". *In KQ5, Cassima's eyes are described as being flashing green. However, Cassima's eyes appear to be dark to brown eyes in several of the closeups and portrait. In KQ5 for the NES they are blue. In KQ6 she dark brown eyes in the tower close ups, dark/green coloring to her eyes the dos portraits (similar to the color of her hood), and navy/blue-green eye coloring in the enhanced windows version. The colors used for her eyes in VGA games can be seen by zooming in on the artwork using a external program. *Although not entirely specific; Cassima is about fifteen at the time of KQ6 (she was born around the time Alhazred showed up fifteen years before KQ6). Alexander is nineteen (based on sources and assuming KQ7 takes place after KQ6). See also *Cassima (KQGS) *Cassima's wardrobe Behind the scenes In the story of Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves, Ali Baba's brother is named Cassim. New series So far Cassima has only been alluded to indirectly in chapter 1. But no specifics. Other than that she has only been mentioned as being the mother of Gwendolyn in an article in GameInformer. Cassima (unofficial) Cassima appears in fan fiction, including fan games; see Cassima (unofficial). References Category:Characters (KQ5) Category:Characters (KQ6) Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Humans Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Characters (KQT) Category:Reoccuring Characters Category:The Crown Category:Scullery maids Category:Alexander’s suitresses